


He Loves Me

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [79]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gallavich Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Fiona: You doin ok in there?Ian: I'm alright. Mickey's got my back.Fiona: He does?Ian: He always has Fi. You just chose not to see it.Fiona: I'm glad he makes you happy.Ian: Me tooA.K.AFiona visits Ian in prison





	He Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, Kaitlin H @maybeKaite27 made a tweet and  
> I just had to write it.
> 
> \------ _I should add that it'd be great if Ian adds some form of life long commitment back to Mickey during this conversation._

 

Fiona ruffles Ian's hair as soon as they pull apart from their hug. "Your hair is red again."

Ian blushes and looks away. "Yeah, Mickey likes it red."

Fiona's jaw drops and she takes a seat on the bench opposite Ian, placing her hands on the table between them. "Mickeys in there with you?"

Ian nods. "Yep. I was as shocked as you are when I first saw him." He laughs shaking his head in disbelief. "Shit." Its still so surreal.

"You doin ok in there?" Fiona asks.

Ian grins so hard Fiona continues to be stupefied. "I'm alright. Mickey's got my back."

"He does?" It pisses off the redhead how suprised she is.

"He always has Fi. You just chose not to see it." He practically snaps.

Fiona lifts her hands up in a placating manner since she didn't come here to fight but rather say goodbye to her brother. "I'm glad he makes you happy."

"Me too." Ian replies smiling again. Because he really is happy even though he's in prison. "He was free you know." He sniffs. "But he turned himself in for me. He betrayed the fucking cartel just so he could be in the same prison and the same cell as me. If that doesn't show you just how committed he is..."

"I... I dont know what to say."

Fiona's eyes are wide in disbelief and Ian appreciates that she at least gets what Mickey did for him was a big deal. Shit, he still cant believe it. But everyday he wakes up next to the love of his life it occurs to him he's not dreaming.

"Mick loves me Fi. It's not that hard to believe that he would do all that for me." Ian continues; "What you said about him wasn't fair." He smirks sadly. "I lit a match to all my progress all on my own."

Fiona ducks her head, seemingly ashamed. "All I've ever wanted was the best for you Ian. All of you."

Ian sighs. "I know." 

They remain in silence for a few minutes before Fiona finally speaks up. "I'm leaving. I think it's time." 

Ian frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Chicago. I want to start a new." She runs a hand across her hair. "Shit Ian, I've had a rough couple of months. I need to get out of here."

Ian still can't believe it. "But, what about us? What about Liam?"

Fiona smiles sadly. "You don't need me anymore." She grabs his hands and squeezes. "You haven't needed me in a while. It's time I did _me_." 

Ian thinks about it. "I guess I get it. You never did get a chance to really live your life. Even after moving out you still looked out for us." He looks her in the eye. "You sure about this?" 

Fiona tears up but nods anyway. "Yeah. I need this." 

Ian nods too. "I just want you to he happy too." 

Fiona reaches across the table to hug him and sees Mickey leaning on the fence with his arms crossed, watching them. "He looks good." She acknowledges.

Ian chuckles and pulls back. He turns to look at where he knows his boyfriend is standing. "He looks fucking hot." 

"Alright, alright keep it in your pants."

They both laugh. 

"Good luck Fi." Ian says honestly.

Fiona nods towards the fence. "I'd wish you the same but, it seems you're in good hands." 

 

...

 

 

"So how was it?" Mickey asks when they go to smoke in their usual inconspicuous spot.

Ian shrugs. "Fine."

Mickey immediately picks up on the fact that its indeed not fine. "You sure?"

Ian shakes his head 'no' "She's leaving." 

"What, like Chicago?" Ian nods. "Shit."

Ian takes a long, deep inhale before speaking again. "It's all on Lip now." 

"You're going to be fine. All of you. I mean, Liam's not a kid anymore. Right?"

"Right." He sighs. "With me in here I hope Lip can handle them." Beat. "Then again he's got Debs so they might be okay after all." He chuckles. 

Mickey gives him a suggestive look and Ian perks up. "Want me to cheer you up?" 

Ian smiles. "Yeah. I'm so sad."

Mickey subtly steps closer. "And how do you suggest I cheer you up?" 

"A little nipple pinching, ass eating, or we can go straight to the fucking." 

Mickey pushes his shoulder playfully. "That what _I_ like." 

"Hey! I'm not opposed!" Ian laughs. 

Mickey nods towards the building. "C'mon. I'll take care of you. You know I always do."

"Yeah, I know." Ian grabs Mickey's hand as he starts to walk away. Mickey looks at him, blue eyes blinking intently at him. "Thanks."

Mickey just smiles at him and Ian's heart skips. "Course."

Mickey starts to walk away again but Ian's grip tightens. "I love you."

Mickey grins but tries to cover it up. "I know." 

Ian let's go of his hand and puts his hands in his pocket. "I know I haven't done a great job in the past but I'll do my best to show you I'm in this." 

Mickey chews on his bottom lip. "Yeah?"

Ian nods. "Yeah. I love you and I'm going to be there for you too from now on." 

Mickey inhales deeply. "Okay." Beat. "Now can I please suck your dick now?" 

"I suppose I didn't fall in love with you for your romantic side." 

"Oh fuck off." 

Mickey tries to kick him but Ian runs off laughing and Mickey follows. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was born on 7th March so it's my birthday weekend and in between the not partying that I'm doing ;) I figured I'd write this before Sunday coz we dont know what's going to happen yet.
> 
> Hope ya'll liked! TY for reading!!! ❤❤
> 
> Credit to Ashley aka Aromance91 for working the image into the story. Thanx girl!!! Mwaah!!!


End file.
